Sandmand's Pursecution
by Teian Heru
Summary: What happens when you can't wake up from a dream you thought you've woken up for? Spit happens, children. YamixYuugi JouXYugi RyouXYugi Yugi's the uke in most of these, enjoy :D Rated M just because...


Hello wolr dof awesomeness and beyond! Time for e new fanfic that I hope will knock ur sox off for the greater good! There are many parings,but be aware that this is a YAOI fanfic. no lieky no read. :P. anywho, let the smex begin!

* * *

**"Chapter One: Sweet Dreams, Yugi..."**

"Yugi…" Yami called, making the young one look up.

"Nnnng, Yami?"

"Aibou, my Hikari, it's time for school." He said and Yugi gapsed and woke up.

"What the-"

"Hey Yugi, you okay?" he asked and Yugi nodded, resting his hand on his heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. The others looked at him.

"You kept on moaning…." Ryou said. Yugi blushed. Bakura smirked.

"He's blushing, it was sexual." He said Yugi blushed more. He glared.

"Bakura!"

"So it's true." He said and everone gasped.

"Yug," Joey said, trying to calm his blush.

"Is dis true?"

Yugi shook his head. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to hide it." he said and Yami glared.

"Leave my Aibou alone." he snapped and Yugi could feel his face heat up at the sound of his nickname. Why did that make his body react so weirdly? He's been called that name for years...he didn't understand.

"U-Uh...I have to go to the bathroom." Yugi said quickly. He sprinted to the bathroom, making the others look at each other in confusion.

"Um...what just happened?" Ryou asked and Bakura sighed.

"I don't know." he said and smirked.

"Maybe he's a little exci-"

SLAP!

"Owww!" Bakura hissed, glaring at the x-pharoh.

"What the hell was that for, Yami?"

"Do not put such images in Ryou's head," he said darkly, scaring some of them. Bakura blinked.

"You hit me that hard on the head for that?" he asked and Yami rolled his eyes.

"He's young."

"We're the same age."

"In this world."

"You're starting to piss me off, Yami." Bakura pressed, hoping that Yami would get the message.

"Hn."

Joey binked.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do? I mean, Yug is in da B.R and...Yami, go check on him?"he asked and Yami gave Joey a questioning look.

"Nani?"

"Just..go." he said and Yami sighed, going to his Hikari...

He entered the bathroom, looking to hear if his Aibou was crying.

"Aibou?" he called and heard a sniffle.

"Y-Yami..." he called and Yami opened the stall.

"Aibou, was what Bakura saying true?" he asked and Yugi could fell tears coming up again.

"You probably think I'm a pervert." he said and Yami chuckled.

"Not the least," he reasured him and kissed his forhead.

"It's normal for boys your age to think of...things like that." he said, finding himself blushing. Yugi looked up at Yami.

"I-I'm...sorry.." he said and yami chuckled.

"What for?"

"For having those dreams." he said and Yami smirked.

"Who was it, by the way?" he asked, enjoying the blush that was creeping on Yugi's face.

" Uh..."

"Come on, just tell me."he said and Yugi tensed, feeling Yami'shot breath trickle down his pale neck. Yugi gasped.

"Y-Yami?"

"I see, well, you'll tell me another time." he said and Yugi sighed.

"No,wait, it was about you...and J-Joey." he said and Yami blushed.

"Nani?"

"I-I'm sorry for being so naughty, it just sorta happened!" he yelped, blocking himself from Yami. Yami blinked.

"Why are you blockingyour face?"

"Hehe...Ithought you were going to hit me" he said and Yami sighed.

"I'dnever hit you to hurt you, Aibou"he said and Yugi's eyes grew dark.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Yami blinked.

"Uh..."

"You want me to get all hot and steamy, don't you, pharoh?"he asked, his eyes glistening of mischeif. Yami paled. What the hell did he get himself into?

"A-Aibou...what would make you-"

"The way your breath trickled down my neck...the way your voice sounded...with l-lust.." he pointed out, making ami blush. Did he really do that?

"Aibou-"

"It made me so hot,pharoh, I want you to do it again." he said and pulled Yami down. Yami panicked.

"Yugi! W-Wait!"

"No!" Yugi hissed, griding on Yami's lap. Yami goraned at the feeling, it felt so wierd, but so good.

"I wanted this for years, don't make me stop now, pharoh!" he said and Yami gasped.

'Aibou...wanted to do this with me for years?' he thought.

'How come I never realized it?'

"Because," Yugi intergected, smirking at the confusion on Yami's face.

"You've been so busy." he said and moaned hottly, making Yami harder. He blushed, he never knew that he could get this way. He partially thought he was one of those people who didn't find any pleasure in anything *LOL, it's call being Asexual*

"I've been wanting this...for so...ah...long..."

Yami blinked.

"Hikari...I've never seen you like this...so...ugghh, damn it, demanding." Yami admitted and Yugi licked hislips and grinded on Yami.

"I feel like...I'min heaven."

Yugi giggled.

"You want to do it harder, pharoh?" he said and Yami paled.

"Y-Yugi...aibou, please..."

"Please, what?"

"I...ah...don't want this..."

Yugi frowned.

"Stop lying." he said and Yami whimpered. Yami actually whimpered. He struggled.

"...Aibou, this will count as rape." he said and Yugi smirked, making Yami freeze and gasp.

"Y-Yugi?"

"Hn...if it has to be that way, Yami..." he said and Yami gasped. Yugi wouldn't!

"Oh...but I would." he said, curving his lips into a devilish smiled, sending shivers down Yami's spine.

"AAh...Aibou!"

"Ah!" Yami said, gasping for breath. His tomb was so dark, what the hell was that, a dream? He looked at his alarm clock. It was 1:59 AM. He sighed, this dream has been going on for the past 2 weeks, why was he having them?

~~7 hours after when he went to school.~

Joey blinked.

"Yam, you don't look so good, everything okay?" he asked, making everyone at the table look at him He had bags under his eyes.

"Yeah," he lied.

"I'm fine."

Joey sighed.

"Yami, come on.."

Yami yawned and looked down.

"I'm just fine…"

"No, you're not, what's eating you?" he asked and Tristian nodded. Yugi blinked.

"Yami?" he said and Yami jumped up and out his chair, falling butt-first on the floor. Everyone in the classroom looked in amazement. Yugi looked at him, worried.

"Yami?" he called again and Yami shook his head. This had to stop. Now.

"Aibou, I really need to talk to you. Now." He hissed, making the classroom gasp. Yami never talked like that to Yugi. Yugi nodded and followed Yami to the boy's bathroom. When Yami found that it was empty, he locked it, turning around to face Yugi.

"Aibou…for the last 2 weeks…I…" he paused.

Yugi tilted his head to the side.

"You…what?"

Yami blushed.

"I've been dreaming that you raped me." He said and turned away from Yugi's surprised face.

"W-What?"

Yami sighed.

"And that's not the worst part,though, I enjoyed it." he said and Yugi gasped, blushing at the same time.

"Y-Yami?" hesaid and the ex-pharoh shook his head.

"No, no, don't." he said and sighed.

"This dream has to stop." he said.

Yugi blinked.

"How are we going to do that?"he asked and Yami blushed.

"Yugi..." he said, making Yugi gasp. He said his name! Yugi blushed.

"Nani?"

Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Yugi...wanna H*?"

Meanwhile with the others...

Joey blikned and looked st the clock.

"Dey've been gone for a long time..." he pointed out and Bakura sighed.

"This can't be swell, lets go see what's going on." he said and Ryou nodded. Tristian sighed.

"I guess I'll go too." he said and Tea shot up.

"Wait for me!" she said and they all looked at her.

"You're a girl, you can't go into the boy's bathroom." they said and Tea slumped back into her seat in embarassment.

"Oh yeah..." she said and they left.

"No...no...Yami, stop...ah..."

"Nng...just a little more..."

"Ah...p-please stop, oh...that feels so weird..."

"Haa...haa..Yu..Yugi,spread your legs a bit..."

The guys blushed. Were they actually doing it in there?

"Anou...Yami! Don't lick me there!"

"Hn, why not? Yoou don't seem to dislike it."

"Nyaaa, Yami!"

"Exactally. Hmmm...Aibou, in my dream you told me something that even made me shocked."

"Nani? I did?"

"Mmmhmm, and if it wasn't for Bakura, I'd never know."

"Ow...I told you to stop licking me there! Now, what did I say?"

"Before I answer that,is there anyonein our group you like besides me?"

"Who said I liked you?"

"The fact that your're not fighting this says all, now spill."

"Oh gods...s-stop it!"

"Say..."

SUCK!

"...it..."

Yugi moaned very loudly, spilling his seed on Yami's face. He blushed in embarassment and turned his head.

"Jo...ey..." he whispered. Yami smirked.

"Hm? Who was it?"

"It's Joey, okay? I like him too!" he snapped and Yami chuckled.

"Ah...Why is it that Bakura's always right?" he said aloud, making Yugi pout.

"Don't say his name." he said and Yami sighed.

"Fine, I won't."

"So...what does that have to do withmy answer?" he asked and Yami shook his head.

"In my dream, you told me the exact same answer. Bakura pointedout in the beginning you had a wet dream, and when Joey looked at you, you blushed madly and ran to the bathroom." he said and Yugi blushed.

"I-"

"Spread your legs more." he said and Yugi groaned.

"Yami, no...AH! Wait, wait, it's hurts!"

"Calm down, koi, it's just my fingers..."

"Oh..."

"Damn...I...I want..."

"...huh...?"

"I want...Joey to join us..."

That made Yugi's heart flutter.

"Nani?"

"Joey, I know you're there, come in." he said and the door opened.

Yugi didn't know how, but that just made him even harder.

"J-Joey?"

Joey, cocked is head to the side.

"Heh...sorry for evesdroppin' on ya..." he said and Yami chuckled.

"Joey...could you be a dear and suck off my Aibou for me?" he asked and both Yugi and Joey looked at him bug-eyed.

Joey blushed.

"Uh...s-sure..." he said, making Yugi turn 5 more shades of red.

"Y-Yami!"

Yami shifted himself to give Joey some room, while taking off his own clothes. Joey, planted himself in front of Yugi, who was completely naked. He blushed. Sure, he had dreams about doing thgis kind of stuff to Yugi, but never acted upon it due to the fact that Yami would kill him. That's what was making this all too difficult, Yami was letting turneed to see the ex-pharoh licking is lips and smirking, sending shiveres down the blonde's spine.

'Somehow...I'm getting the feeling that Yami's gonna...'

"Well?" Yami said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What are you waiting for? Don't deprive my Aibou for what he desires, or there will be dire consequences." he said and Joey looked back at Yugi, who had his eyes shut.

"Yug..." he cooed, making yugi open his eyes a bit.

"Huh?"

"Keep your eyes open when I do this, okay?" he said and Yugi whimpered.

"B-But..."

"Please...just...do it." he pleaded and Yugi nodded, wondering why that was so important.

"Hai...go on Jou-kun." he said, blushing at the nickname.

Joey nodded and sucked in a bit of breath before engulfing Yugi's entire member in one go. Yugi was speechless, well, lost at understandable words. Yugi arched his back and moaned.

"J-Joey!" he yelped, but made no avail, Joey had engulfed Yugi in one go, making yugi go over the edge, spilling is seed into Joey's hot, wet cavern. Joey swallowed all of it happily, enjoying the taste of yugi so much. yami felt a pang of jealousy, but shrugged it off and growled. "Joey, screw Aibou for me...and IF you make him moan my name, I'll reward you with something." he said and joey nodded.

Yugi's heart pace quicked. had Yami planned this? He was feeling more unsure of yami's motives, was he using him for pleasure? Yugi could understand that, though, since we was a pharoh with alot of personal slaves. Yugi shook his head. 'no...this has to stop..but he won't listen to reson...' he though and sighed.

'and he wassuppose to be the responsible one...' Joey placed his member at yugi's already swollen hole, looking into Yugi's fearful eyes. Joey smiled, caressing his face. "Don't worry,' he said and kissed his cheek lightly. " I'll be gentle." Yugi nodded, unsure.

Joey pushed in slowly, already feeling Yugi contract. "Yug, bud, you got to relax.." he said and yugiibit his lip. Yami stayed on the other side of his bed, watching. yugi peered over at the non-moving Dark and wondered what he was thinking. To this, Yami smirked.

"SCREW him HARD, Jou-kun." he said, liking the angry pout that was plastered on yugi's red-scorned face. "You bastard!" he yelled and Yami chuckled."Why thank you, little one. but you won't be saying that later for round 10." he said, smirking. yugi blushed. What the hell was up with this GUY? TBC?

"Ah!" Yugi said, startling the whole class. Mrs. Fountine blinked.

"Mr. Mouto?" she said and Yugi panted, shaking his head and sighing.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep in your class, I haven't been getting much sleep, lately." he said, bowing. Mrs. Fountine frowned her eyebrows.

"Yugi...why don't you go to the nurse?" she offered, but Yugi shook his head.

"Iie, i'm okay. Really?"he said and the gang looked at him. Mrs. Fountine nodded and continued to look at her paper work. It was now free period, so the gang decided to go to the Library to chill. Tristian rubbed Yugi's back.

"Dude, what's eating you?" he asked and Yami looked at him.

"Hey Yugi, you okay?" he asked and Yugi nodded, resting his hand on his heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. The others looked at him.

"You kept on moaning…." Ryou said. Yugi blushed. Bakura smirked.

"He's blushing, it was sexual." He said Yugi blushed more. He glared.

"Bakura!"

"So it's true." He said and everone gasped.

"Yug," Joey said, trying to calm his blush.

"Is dis true?"

Yugi shook his head. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to hide it." he said and Yami glared.

"Leave my Aibou alone." he snapped and Yugi could feel his face heat up at the sound of his nickname. Why did that make his body react so weirdly? He's been called that name for years...he didn't understand. Then reality hit him. This is just how his dream had started...

He held his head, moaning.

"Oh...why?"

"Why what, Aibou?" Yami inquired, wondering what was wrong with his little one. Yugi shook is head. 'No...this can't be...I can't be lusting for Yami, he's Pharoh gor pete's sake! But that dream was so bloody vivid, I can't stop thinking about it! And why Joey?' he thought and banged his head on the table, hard. The gang shot up in shock.

"Yugi!"

"No, it's okay,I just came realized something and now I can't find a way out if it..." he said and the guys looked at him.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, I...it's hard to explain it, now." he said, flushing at his choice of words.

Ryou blinked.

"Is it what's been making you lose sleep?" he asked and Yugi nodded, feeling more embarrased. Yami became worried.

"Aibou..." he said and Yugi closed his eyes. 'Damn it, i can't take it anymroe! I've been having the same dream for the last 3 weeks, and it's eating me up! My mind won't stop replaying. Ohkami, make it go away...please...' he pleaded and Yami blinked.

"Aibou?"

"Yami...p-please...I need some quiet." he said, making the gang gaspe in shock. Did Yugi just tell Yami to be quiet? Yami, feeling hurrt,nodded and smiled sadly.

"Sure..."

Yugi was on the verge of tears. 'That was so rudeof me, what the heck is going on? Oh...I hope he's not too mad at me, I love-wait, I love the pharoh? No...please, my mind is just playing tricks on me, I d-do not! M-Maybe talking to someone about this will calm my nerves a bit.' he thought and looked at Ryou. Blushing vividly, he spoke.

"R-Ryou..I...uh..."

"yes?" Ryou said, not fully understanding. Yugi gulped and stood up.

"Can we talk in private please? It's kind of important..." he said and Ryou raised an eyebrow to this. He looked at his dark, who simply nodded. /**If he's asking to talk to you about something important, hear him out**/ Bakura said through their link and Ryou nodded,following Yugi into the boys bathroom. The gang looked at Bakura.

"What do you think Yugi wants to talk to your Hikari about?" Marik asked, smirking when Bakura scowled.

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as it will make that little runt stop complaining, I'm fine with it." he said and Yami glared.

"He's not a runt,Bakura." he said darkly and Bakura crossed his arms.

"Whatever," he said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who got told to shut up." he said and Yami opened his mouth to retort, but saw that Bakura was right.

'Damn...'

"Okay, what?" Ryou said, blushing madly. Yugi himself was blushing too.

"It's true..." he said and Ryou blinked.

"You...are in love with the pharoh? And Joey?" he said and Yugi nodded, feeling his face light up more. Ryou blinked again.

"And...those dreams...you've had them for the last rew weeks, and they won't stop?"he asked and Yugi nodded again.

"Hai...everything single detail, every little thing they did, I remember it all too well." he said, almost in tears.

"And it's eating me up so badly..."

Ryou bit his lip.

"Yugi,"he sarted, gaining the tri-colored hair one's atention.

"You might be mad at me for saying this, but i think you may be lusting for them to do...whatever it is that they did in your dream." he said, making the red color fall back on Yugi's face. 'Ryou can't be serious!' he thought and Yugi shook his head.

"Oh gods...Ryou...what shoud I-"

/Aibou...what's wrong, why aren't you talking to me?/ Yami asked through the link and Yugi jumped.

/Yami?/

/I'm really getting worried, .../

Yugi looked at the ground.

/I...don't know how to talk to you about it...that's why i'm talking to Ryou-kun./ he said and sighed.

/Gomen ne.../

/It's okay, little one./ he said and ended the link. Ryou cocked his head.

"You were talking your dark?" he said and yugi nodded, smiling sadly.

"Yeah..." Ryou walked up to yugi and hugged him tight, making yugi blush.

"Ryou-kun?"

"Shh...just relax i my embrace, Yugi-kun..." he cooed and Yugi suddenly found himself crying.

"Ryou-kun...w-what should I do..."

"Shh...just relax for now...and think about that later, you need your strength..." he said and yugi pushed away from Ryou, to Ryou's suprise.

"Yugi?"

Before he could say anything more, Yugi leaned up to Ryou and kissed him softly on the lips. Ryou blushed and stayed frozen at the sudden action. Yugi licked Ryou's bottom lip for access, which Ryou allowed. Yugi took this time to shoot his tongue deep in Ryou's hot cavern, begging for more. Yugi lifted Ryou's shirt and twisted his nipples, making Ryou more hard. In a flash, Ryou bucked up agaisnt Yugi, wanting more.

"Ngg...Yugi!" he moaned and both boys pulled away in shock. Ryou blushed,panting and holding his hand over his mouth. Yugi did the same. What..the hell just happened?

"um...I..."

"Anou...I think we should go back..." Ryou said, his face still tinted pink. Yugi nodded, feeling stupid. Why did he kiss Ryou like that? Ryou swallowed.

"Yugi...what just happened...never happened, okay?" he said and Yugi nodded.

"Hai..." he said and they left to go back to the Library...

The gang stared at the clock. They've been gone for almost 35 minutes. Tea blinked.

"When will they-"

"There here!" Joey said, pointing to the two small boys coming into the room. Marik smirked.

"Well, well...you two took a long time in the bathroom, what took you?' he asked and Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Now is not the fucking time, Marik." he hissed, making the whole gang gasp silently. Yugi looked in shock too. what happened to the happy go-lucky british-japanese boy they all knew and loved?

Marik's eyes widened.

"...fine...' he gritted, turning his head to the window. Bakura looked the most shock, his light never cursed, never! He shot a look at Yugi and wondered what had happened in that bathroom...

Ryou growled and sighed, looking at Yugi. This made Yugi blush and think about what they did, Ryou sighed.

"Sorry for lashing at you, Marik. Really, I am. I...just have a lot on my mind right now..." he said, his cheecks tinting a bit pink. Yugi blushed more. He wished he could say something to make Ryou feel better. But what could he say? 'Hey, I'm sorry for making you sexually confused, let's make up?' Yeah, that'll fix the friendship. Ryou sat down next to his dark, who swung an arm around him gently.

/**What's the matter, Hikari?**/

Ryou sighed inwardly.

/Nothing, just thinking.../ he said and ended the link. Bakura was going to ask him later, he was going to make sure of that. Yugi sat down next to his dark. He couldn't look at anyone. First, the dreams, the that hot kiss with Ryou-

Yugi blushed and growled loudly.

"Damn it!" he yelled, making everyone jump. Malik groaned.

"Give us a warning,why don't ya?" he said and Yugi snapped.

"I can't take it anymore!" he said and Ryou shot up.

"Do you want me to kill you, Yugi? Huh? Do you?" he hissed, making Yugi's eyes flash crimson.

"You want to try me, Ryou? I can't..."

"Can't what? Epxlained what happened back there? 'Cuz I'd really like an answer." he said, making the whole group look at the boy. Yugi blushed and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." he said and Ryou smiled.

"It's okay. All I wanted was for you to say sorry. Truth of the matter is...I..."

He blushed visibly.

"...I'm sorry...on my part. You started it." he snickered and Yugi blushed, playfully slapping Ryou in the arm.

"Scare the heck out of me, Ryou-kun." he said and gasped. Ryou blushed and bit his lip.

"Yugi..."

"Oh god...I'm sorry..."

Bakura glared.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked and the boys blushed, shaking their head.

Bakura snorted.

"Hmpt...Better keep your hikari in check pharoh..." he said and Yami didn't respond.

"..."

Yugi blinked and bit his lip.

"Yami?"

Yami jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, I was in deep thought, now what where you saying?" he asked and Bakura sighed.

"Forget it, just lets go." he said and everyone nodded, leaving.

As the others left, Yugi and Ryou looked at eachother.

"Yugi..."

"Ryou..."

"Please. What happened in the bathroom..."

Ge blushed.

"...stays in the bathroom." he said and Yugi nodded, feeling so guilty.

"Gomenasai, but I wanted to say that I did it because-"

"-I know why you did it. just...let's just keep it this way." he said and Yugi started to cry.

"Darn it..."

"why are you crying?"

"You...*hic*...hate me..."

Ryou had to laugh.

"Silly Yugi, I don't hate you. There's...just going to be some new changes in our current friendship."

Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Like what?"

"Well...for starters, no more, repeat, not more intimate hugs." he said and Yugi blushed as Ryou started chuckling.

"Ryou-kun!"

"Sorry, but after that, we have to make sure that won't happen again." he said and yugi's mind flickered a thought.

"Ryou...you like me...don't you?" he asked, taking Ryou completely off guard.

"Uh..."

"That's why you lashed out on Marik, that's why you reacted so...so..."

Yugi gulped.

"Responsively."

This time Ryou didn't say anything, just looked at the ground. He wished he wasn't here right now...

"Yugi..."

"Ryou...if you like me...just say so..."

Ryou sighed.

"I can't..." he said and Yugi blinked.

"Why not?"

"It'll cause 4 more problems for us than ther already is."

"Hold the phone, 4? I only told you two-"

"Let me remind you that I also have a DARK, Yugi..."

Yugi froze. He totally forgot about that.

"I'm sorry..."

"If I tell you...will you not act on them?"

"On them?"

"My feelings for you, don't act on them, it'll be better for the both of us." he said and Yugi bit his lip.

"Ryou..."

"I...wish I could repeat what happened in the and over again." he said, and yugi could feel heat raising in his lower region. He had to admit, making out with Bakura's hikari was hot.

"Maybe...to put what you wish for at ease...we could do it here...right now..." he offered and Ryou's face lit up.

"..."

"Do...YOU want to?" he asked, in a serious tone and Ryou immediately shook his head. Yugi smiled.

"Then we won't. I would not force you to do something you're not ready for..."

Ryou glared.

"It sounds like you were talkign about sex." he commented and Yugi smirked.

"Were you hoping for that, Ryou-kin?" he said and Ryou gorwled.

"Yugi! Crap, we have to go, see you later." he said, giving Yugi a kiss on the lips. Both boys gasped at the actiona dn blushed.

"Kuso...i did it again...I'm so sorry.. forget it ever happened-"

"Like the first time?" Yugi said and Ryou nodded, feeling stupid. They left the library, leaving a few Dakrs puzzled.

Bakura was paritally furious right smirked.

"Seems at though your Hikaris aren't as innocent as you though." he said and they shot a look at him. Bakura turned to Yami.

"We have to talk to our hikari's." he said and Yami sighed.

"yugi won't let me near him."

"Well, find a way because we need to find out what the hell if going on." he said and Yami nodded. Marik sighed. 'Things are going to get a little interesting around here...' he thought and followed the other two to lunch.

"Aibou, stay still..."

"Yami, stop touching me, i can d oit myself!"

"not with both of your hands messy please..."

"No! Hand off!" Yugi yelled, trying to move Yami. He was cleanig the mess that Yugi made. He spilled his milk on his pants,and Yami was trying to clean them off. Yugi pouted and stopped yelling, letting Yami finish. There were some girls form the other tables watching this, finding it cute and adorable.

Yugi could feel their stares on them, he prayed it would be over soon...

"Done." Yami said and Yugi huffed.

"Thanks." he mumbled and Yami blinked.

"You've become very irritable lately, something the matter?" he asked and Yugi pouted.

"Everythings all peachy,Yami." he said saracstically, making Marik and Malik smirk.

"Rebellious, much?"

Yugi ignored them and looked at Ryou, who was clearly glaring at Yami. He wondered something...

"Yami,I'm sorry for being so mean. Forgive me?" he asked and Yami smiled.

"Everytime, little one." he said and Yugi smiled and kissed Yami on the cheek in front of everyone. Ryou gasped, as did everyone else. Did he just do that? Yami blushed.

/Aibou.../

/Trust me, Yami.../

Yami inwardly nodded and kissed him back, to everyone elses surprise. Joey smirked.

"Get room. Serioulsy." he said and Bakura smirked.

"That's so adorable." he said, chuckling. Ryou hissed.

"Get your hands off of my Yugi!" he yelled, shaking the whole lunchroom. Yami and Yugi blinked.

Silence hung in the lunchroom. Ryou was obviuslt furious right not, even Bakura couldn't belive it.

/**Ryou...**/

/Yami...I'll kill him.../

Bakura gasped. Ryou wasn't acting like himself. Yugi smirked.

"Say it." he said and Ryou blinked.

"I don't understand."

"Say what you said to me in the bathroom again." he said and Ryou stilldidn't understand.

"Nani?"

"Like me to show it to you?" he asked and Yugi placed a hand in his Dakr's shirt, leeching his way to a nipple. Ryou was speechless, Yugi was crazy! Bakura would kill him if he'd found out he moaned Yugi's name, he was sure of it! Did Yugi want him to commit suicide? Ryou shook his head.

"Iie..."

Yugi shrugged.

"Suit yourself." he said and Pinched one, making Yami gaspe.

"Aibou!"

Yugi smirked.

/Aibou..what are you-/

/Yami...gomen, but i need to see something...is that okay?/

Yami inwardly nodded.

/H-Hai...just make sure that you know what you are doing is the right choice.../

Yugi suddenly...stopped. Damn, he felt like crap now. Sighing, he threw out his tray and went to the bathroom. Ryou looked at Yami, who was a bit confused, and at Bakura, who was glaring at him.

"Ryou...you have a lot of explaining to do." he said and smirked.

"Why don't we go someplace...privete? it's kind of important." he said and Ryou blushed.

'Oh no...'

"I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot!" Yugi yelled and suddenly the bathroom door slammed open. Yugi covered his yelp and listened.

"Bakura?"

"Ryou...tell me what's going on between you and that pharoh's hikari." he said and Yugi blushed.

Ryou yelped.

"Nothing!"

"Me and the other darks stayed behind to listen to your little conversation, now spill."

"I-"

"Ryou...I'm losing my patience. Now, be a dear and tell me what had happened in the bathroom earlier."

Ryou blushed, making Bakura raise an eyebrow.

"Ryou?"

Ryou felt tears coming down his face, he knew it. Bakura's eyes widened, Ryou never cried for anything...This scared him..

"Ryou-kun?"

"Yugi told me some things and I hugged him." he sobbed and Bakura blinked.

"That's it?"

Ryou shook his head, feeling guitly for what he was about to say.

'Gomen Yugi...but I must...' he thought and faced his dark.

"We kissed, and...I...I ." he and Bakura tilted his head.

"You...did what now?"

Ryou clapped his hands together and bowed in front of Bakura.

"Please Bakura, don't hurt him! It was my fault! I shouldn't have hugged him in the first place! Please don't hurt him, onegai! I beg of you Bakura...please...don't hurt Yugi...I wanted it..." he cried harder.

"...so badly..."

Bakura felt horrible. His little Ryou was 'growing up' in a sense and thought that Bakura was mad. Well, he was, but not at him nor Yugi. He was mad at Marik and what his little comment did to his hikari. Ryou sniffled.

"I'm sorry..."

Bakura smiled.

"Koi...it's okay..." he said and Ryou's eyes widened. He just called him koi?

"Bakura..."

"Boys your age have raging hormones, so that's normal for you. Just...be careful, okay?" he said adn Ryou nodded, sniffling more.

"Bakura?"

"Yes, Ryou?"

"There's something else that I have to say to you, and please don't get made or h-hate me." he said and Bakura blinked. 'hate you?'

"What is wrong?"

"I...I'm in love with you, Bakura no Boku." he admitted and Bakura felt his whole face light up.

"Y...You're in love with me? he asked and Ryou nodded.

"Corny, isn't it?"

Bakura chuckled.

"Not in the least, my love." he said, placing his lips onto his other half's. Yugi smiled, silently watching this little romantic sight.

Bakura chuckled.

"Yugi, I know you're here." he said and Ryou blushed.

"Nani?"

Yugi came out of one of the stalls, blushing.

"I...eh..."

"Say no more,Yugi." Bakura said and Ryou pouted.

"Meanie! This was an intimate moment and you partially ruined it!"

To this,Bakura smirked.

"It's only partially because you lust after this migit."

"Hey!" the little boys yeled in unison. Ryou blushed.

"..."

Bakura looked down at Yugi.

"I seriously think that you should talk to Yugi and Joey about your feelings towards them." he said and Yugi blushed.

"How-"

"It's really obvious you like that god forsaken ex-pharoh, but Joey was a little hard to understand. Why? I mean...he's you're best friend and all, but..."

Yugi blushed and looked at the ground in an instant. Bakura sighed.

"Sorry if I offended you, Yugi. It's just that I don't understand..." hesaid and Yugi nodded.

"It's okay, truth is, I don't either."

"Anou...go tell Yami beforethis eats you up more than it has, ne?" he said and Yugi blushed.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"After what I did...to him in the lucnhroom, how do I even aprroach him?"

"Ah yes...that little stunt to gt my hikari jealous, I should get you for that."

Yugi glared.

"How do you know the motives for that too?"

"Living in this world for over 3000 years would make youlearn somethings, yugi." he said and Yugi nodded.

"So...what should I do?"

"If you are that scared...wait...until lunch is over." he said and smirked.

"And...in the time being...I'm allowing you to do this once, and once only..." he said, making both boys lookat the older one.

"Nandayo?"

"Make my hikari feel good." he said and they blushed and looked at eachother.

"Uh-"

Ryou bit his lip.

"Anou...I don't think Yuugi would-"

"Don't say anything, Ryou-kun." Yugi said, licking his lips. Ryou blushed and tried to move, but Bakura pinned him to the wall.

"Bakura!"

"Haa...just enjoy this, koi. you know you want it." he cackled and Ryou whimpered.

'Damn you both to hell!'

It was after school and everyone planned to meet up at Yugi's house, but he wasn't there. Granpa Solomon allowed them in, while Tea said he had to go home. So they guys chilled in his room. Yami sighed.

/Yugi, where are you?/

/Ngg...oh gods.../

To this, Yami blushed, making the guys look at him confused.

"Yami?" Joey called,but Yami didn't answer.

/Aibou...what are you-/

/Ah...h-harder...oh gods, Ryou-/

/Aibou!/

/Ah! C-Crap, did you open the link?/

/Yes, and I want to know what's making you moan like that/

/uh.../

/Or who, for that matter./

/Ryou's...he's rubbing my back./

Yami raised an eyebrow.

/why?/

/I just fell down the stairs...come help me?/

Yami shot up out of his seat and bolted to the stairs. Sure enough, Yugi was on the floor , letting Ryou rub his back. Yugi moaned.

"Thatfeels...so g-g-ood..." he moaned. Yami looked away. 'That voice Yugi's using...it's so...errotic...' he thought and went to him.

"Arigatou for bringing him here. The guys are upstairs, why don't you talk with them for a bit while a finish up here?" he said and Ryou nodded.

"See you in a few!" he said and Yami nodded.

When Ryou decended up the stairs, Yami spoke.

"Are you still hurt, Aibou?" he asked and Yugi nodded, rubbing the bottom part of his back.

"Hai...it hurts to much..."

Yami looked at the stairs and back at Yugi.

"How many did you think you fell from?" he asked and Yugi groaned.

"All of them..." he hissed and moaned when Yami started rubbing his back.

"Yami..." he said and Yami froze and felt heat rise to a place he never thought possible.

'He...moaned my name...'

"Yami, are you okay? Daijoubu ka?" he asked and Yami smiled.

"Hai...'joubu desu." he assured him and Yugi nodded.

"Good..." he said and Yami got an idea.

"Why don't we take this into your room?" he said and Yug nodded. Yami picked him up bridal style and placed Yugi gently on the bed. He swallowed.

"Etou...can you take off your shirt?" he asked adn Yugi blushed.

"Huh?"

"So I can massage you correctly." he said and Yugi nodded, taking it off. He laid on his stomache and Yami started from his keck line. Yugi groaned at the feeling, his hands were so cold. Yami massage him slowly, all the while leeching lower and lower down his back. Yugi moaned.

"Yami...ah...harder, please..." he begged and Yami felt his member twich at the response.

"Right here?" he asked, massaging a bit harder than before. Yugi clawed his pillow under him and moaned more, licking his lips.

"Oh gods, yes...harder...oh...right there.." he said and Yami gulped.

"...Aibou..." he said, bitting his lip. He was gonna hate himself later for this...

"...is...there anything else that hurts?" he said and Yugi nodded.

"Here...hurts..." Yugi whimpered, pointing to his member. Yami could help but gaze at the size of that thing. How does he keepit so well hidden under those super tight clothes of his?

"Turn around, Aibou...let me make you feel better..."

"Truth or dare, Kaiba?"

"I chose dare, puppy." Seto smirked as Joey glared.

"Why you-"

"-get on with it, scum."

Joey growled.

"Okay, I dare you to...suck off Honda." he said and Honda blushed, but said nothing. Kaiba rolled his eyes and did as he said. Joey blushed.

"I really didn't think you'd actually do dat, Kaiba." he said and Kaiba smirked.

"Well, too bad, I did, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?" he asked and Jory smirked

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go see what Yugi and Yami's doing in Yugi's room." he said and Joey nodded.

"Sure think, Kaiba!"

"No...no...Yami, stop...ah..."

"Nng...just a little more..."

"Ah...p-please stop, oh...that feels so weird..."

"Haa...haa..Yu..Yugi,spread your legs a bit..."

The guys blushed. Were they actually doing it in there?

"Anou...Yami! Don't lick me there!"

"Hn, why not? Yoou don't seem to dislike it."

"Nyaaa, Yami!"

"Exactally. Hmmm...Aibou, in my dream you told me something that even made me shocked."

"Nani? I did?"

"Mmmhmm, and if it wasn't for Bakura, I'd never know."

"Ow...I told you to stop licking me there! Now, what did I say?"

"Before I answer that,is there anyonein our group you like besides me?"

"Who said I liked you?"

"The fact that your're not fighting this says all, now spill."

"Oh gods...s-stop it!"

"Say..."

SUCK!

"...it..."

Yugi moaned very loudly, spilling his seed on Yami's face. He blushed in embarassment and turned his head.

"Jo...ey..." he whispered. Yami smirked.

"Hm? Who was it?"

"It's Joey, okay? I like him too!" he snapped and Yami chuckled.

"Ah...Why is it that Bakura's always right?" he said aloud, making Yugi pout.

"Don't say his name." he said and Yami sighed.

"Fine, I won't."

"So...what does that have to do withmy answer?" he asked and Yami shook his head.

"In my dream, you told me the exact same answer. Bakura pointedout in the beginning you had a wet dream, and when Joey looked at you, you blushed madly and ran to the bathroom." he said and Yugi blushed.

"I-"

"Spread your legs more." he said and Yugi groaned.

"Yami, no...AH! Wait, wait, it's hurts!"

"Calm down, koi, it's just my fingers..."

"Oh..."

"Damn...I...I want..."

"...huh...?"

"I want...Joey to join us..."

That made Yugi's heart flutter.

"Nani?"

"Joey, I know you're there, come in." he said and the door opened.

Yugi didn't know how, but that just made him even harder.

"J-Joey?"

Joey, cocked is head to the side.

"Heh...sorry for evesdroppin' on ya..." he said and Yami chuckled.

"Joey...could you be a dear and suck off my Aibou for me?" he asked and both Yugi and Joey looked at him bug-eyed.

Joey blushed.

"Uh...s-sure..." he said, making Yugi turn 5 more shades of red.

"Y-Yami!"

"HEY!" they heard Marik scream from the other room.

"Keep it downin there! We are wacthing a moive!" he snapped and they sewatdropped. It's just like Marik to ruinsomething beautiful...

Joey shook his head.

"Keep your eyes open, okay?" Joey asked and Yugi blinked.

"Naze?"

"Just..do it..." he saidand Yugi nodded. Joey engolfed Yugi in one go, making Yugi scream.

"Oh! Joey!" he yelled and Yami came up behind Joey and pushed a finger inside of him roughly.

"Hey!..." he started but moaned when Yugi pushed two more in with the current one, and moved them around a bit.

Yami smirked.

"Seems like Joey's in the mood, Aibou..." he said and Yugi looked down at the blonde, who was now panting and looking as if he needed some relase. Yugi bit his lip. Taking a chance, he kelt down and licked Joey's hard member, making Joey almost fall forward.

"Crap, Yugi!" he said and Yami stuck 3 more fingers in. Joey's eye sight went blank as he did this.

"Ohhh god!" he said, he never felt so much pleaseure in his life. What the ex-pharoh was going was so...impossible...

"H-how are they all fiting in so...I'm a virgin..." he said and Yami chuckled.

"I have the magic touch." he teased and Yugi sucked on Joey. Joey thought he would die, he was so...high...in a way...

"Fuck! I'm gonna-"

"-Come for us, Jou-kun..." he purred, thrusting his fingers in and sucking on his neck. That sent Joey over the edge as he came in Yugi's mouth. Yugi almost chocked at the sudden jerk of cum, but swallowed it all. Joey panted, Yami removed his fingers and lubed up his member and position himself at his entrance. Joey shook his head.

"N-No...give your first to Yugi...I can wait." he said and Yami nodded.

"But, I want you to also enjoy this as well. Please...t-top me." he said, blushing. Joey gulpled and moved behind Yami, positioning himself at Yami's entrance.

"Are you ready...Yami?" he asked and Yami nodded.

"Aibou?Onegai ka, you've been pretty quiet..." he said and Yugi blushed.

"I...I'm just so...I don't know..."

Yami's eyes softened.

"Turned on?" he said and Yugi nodded, hiding his face.

"I'm sorry I'm lusting afteryou, pharoh. And you, Joey, I don't know what came over me."

"Is this what's been bothering you?" he asked and Yugi nodded, tearing up.

"Hai, Yami-danna." he mewled and Yami got hard from the way he said that.

'Damn him...always being so sexy...' he thought and pushed in. Yugi screamed and groaned. That hurt a lot. Yami rocked his hips backwards, telling Joey he was ready to go.

"Brace yourself..."

Joey pushed in slowly, but the king of games yelped in pain. Joe bit his lip.

"I'm sorry..." he said and Yami shook his head.

"Just...wait..." he gritted out and looked at his Aibou...

Yugi gulped and closed his eyes waiting for what had seem like a distant wish from Ra to happen...

RING! RING! RING!

"Ahhh!" Yugi yelled, startling the gang. Tristain blinked.

"You okay, Yugi? You've been out for a while.." he said and yugi blinked .

"Wha?"

"You passed out while going to the bathroom earlier, you okay?" Joey asked and Yugi started to tear up.

'What did those dreams mean? Is...is it something that I'll never have?" he thought and Yami blinked.

"Aibou?" he called and Yugi hugged him, crying harder. Everyonegot worried at the way Yugi was acting.

"Yug?" Joey called and Yugi cried harder, clenching tighter.

"Yami...I'm scared, I'm scared!" he said and Yami looked at his hikari, confused.

"Why?" he asked and Yugi hiccuped.

"I keep having reacurring dreams that won't go away, and when they do, you guys tell me I'm sleep! I'm so confused, I don't know when I'm awake or if-"

"Aibou-koi,you're awake. Trust me." he said and Yugi's heart clenched at the word.

'I can't...I can't...' he thought and sniffled.

"Y-Yami...please I'm scared...I trust you...demo...but...I'm scaredI might wake up." he said and Tea bit her lip, as did Ryou.

"Yugi..." Ryou said annd Yugi looked at him, eyes wide.

"W...what are you doing here?" he asked and everyone looked at Ryou, who was just as confused as they were.

"Nandayou?I"

Yugi sighed.

"Sorry, it'sjust that in my dream, you're..." he blushed, looking at the ground. Ryou blinked.

"Hmm?"

Yugi shook his head.

"It's nothing nevermind." he said and Bakura smirked.

"Seems like something's in that little runts head...that's making him suffer sexually?" he said and Yami glared. That damn kiss with Ryou in his dream got him all riled up! He looked at Yami, whose face was a red tint.

"Yugi," Bakura said, gaining the boy's attention.

"Hai?"

"Was my hikari in your little sick dream?" he asked and Yugi's face lit up like a christmas tree. He didn't just ask that!

"B-Bakura!"

"So he was...was he any good?" he asked and Ryou punched Bakura in the arm.

"You baka, don't ask him such questions!" he said and Bakura sighed.

"Eh..."

Yugi could feel more tears coming...what Yami did to him in his dream...with Joey...it scared him so much. Tristian looked at him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked and Yugi cried again.

"I'm afriad...I..."

He ran into the bathroom on the other side of the food court. the gang looked at eachother. Marik smirked.

"Go, talk to your hikari, pharoh." he said and Yami nodded. Marik looked at Joey.

"Go witth." he said and Joey blinked.

"Okay...?" he said and Marik looked at Ryou.

"...you too. All three of you go comfort Yugi." he said and they nodded, not getting it.

"I'm so afriad of them! Yami, Joey and Ryou! That dream was so bloody vivid!" he said and groaned.

"I'm...getting hard just thinking about it..."he said and sighed.

***The guys are on the other side of the door, listening...***

"The kiss I haad with Ryou...was fucking mindblowing...and having sex with Yami and Joey..." he trailed, realizing the effect recalling the most intimate events had on him.

"Ohgods, what's wrong with me? I know this would be bad, but...I want to talk to Ryou so badly..." he whispered and the door opened.

Yugi turned around to see Ryou standing there. He blushed. 'Talk about wishful thinking!'he said and cleared his throat.

"Hi...Ryou, what are you doing here?" he asked and Ryou smiled.

"To talk to you. everyone's worried about you, Yugi-kun." he said and Yugi chucled.

"Heh heh.."

"Tell me what's wrong?" he said and Yugi blushed.

"Everything." he saidand Ryou blinked.

"Hmmm?"

"I mean...I'm getting so confused now. I had dreams that seemedso real, but weren't and that fact that I want the things that happened in my dream so badly is scaring me to bits." he admitted and Ryou giggled, patting Yugi on the back.

"I understand what you mean." he said and Yugi looked at him.

"yoou do?"

"Yes, I aslo lusted for someone." he said and Yugi blushed.

"I'm not lusting after someone, Ryou-kun!" he pouted and Ryou simply giggled again.

"You are, I heard you're whole conversation with yourself." he said, making yugi's blood run cold.

'Oh no..." he thought and gulped.

"So...you know-"

"-That you lust after me as well. And truthfully, it's okay." he said and Yugi blushed a few more shades of red.

"Ryou.." he said and Ryou kissed his cheek, making Yugi blushed more.

"Ryou!"

"I couldn't help it,guys, come in here." he called and Yami and Joey appeared. Yugi blushed. Could this get anyworse.

"Yami, could you tie him up for us? We don't want him running away..." he said and Yugi's wolr came to an end.

Oh yeah, it just got worse...

**FIN?**

**R&R!**


End file.
